A Memorable Vacation
by McCloud326
Summary: My very first fanfic. Involves Fox and Krystal finally realizing that they were meant for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 "A Vacation?"

Fox walked along the long hallway of the Great Fox II. He finally came to a door which slid open, leading him onto the bridge. He sighed to himself and sat down in his captain's chair.

"Something wrong Foxie?" Falco asked.

Falco may be a jerk most of the time, but he had known Fox since childhood and could tell something was bothering him.

"No…not really…it's just…" Fox trailed of as he gazed out the huge bridge window into outer space.

"Well spit it out Fox."

"I guess I'm just tired of being bored, but then when we get a mission, all I want to do is relax."

"I see. Man McCloud you need a vacation. Scratch that, _all_ of us need a vacation."

"A vacation?" a feminine voice called as a slender figure gracefully walked onto the bridge.

Fox spun in his chair and stared wide-eyed at Krystal. Even though she had been part of the team for two years now, he couldn't help but stare whenever she wore something tight or revealing. 

"Morning Krystal." Falco said.

"Good morning Falco, and you too Fox."

Fox was still in a dreamlike state staring at her and she began to blush a light purple.

"Uhh Fox?" Falco questioned, "Aren't you going to greet the nice lady?" he said in a joking voice. He knew what was running through Fox's head, and being the jerk he is, Falco takes every opportunity to embarrass his friend.

"Huh..whaa?!" Fox said as he snapped back to reality, blushing hard.

Falco started laughing and even Krystal couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

"Well now that your full awake" she said teasingly, "Good morning Fox."

"Good morning Krystal." He said. His blush was still easily seen through his fur.

"Mind telling us what was so distracting?" Falco said as a cocky grin spread over his face.

Fox was trying to think of something to say but before he could, the door to the bridge flew open one more to reveal a short, pudgy, green frog walking in with a wrench in his hand.

"_Wow, for once it's a good thing he showed up." Fox thought._

"Morning everyone!" Slippy said

They all said good morning and then an awkward silence fell over the Great Fox II.

Krystal was the first to break this silence by saying, "Fox, were you and Falco discussing a vacation?"

Slippy's eyes widened, (if they could even get wider than they already were) "A VACATION!" he screamed.

"Jeez Slip, we were just talking about the idea of one." Faclo stated.

"I think it would be a good idea." Krystal said.

"Maybe." Fox said out loud. "I will call General Peppy (FYI he took over for General Pepper.) and see if I can have one of the million favors the Cornerian army owes me, returned." They all started laughing together.

"Well, hahaha,… I'm gonna go fix up my arwing, hahaaha." Slippy said through his laughs. He left for the docking bay with his toolbox in hand.

"Yo I'm gonna split to Foxie. Day can't go by without a little target practice." Falco said as he went off towards the training room.

That left only Fox and Krystal on the bridge.

Fox was trying to think of something to say so Krystal wouldn't leave to do something else, but he couldn't. This is one thing he could never get over. He had taken on millions of fighters, Andross, General Scales, The Aparoids, and the Anglars, but he couldn't find a way to talk to the girl he loved. That's right, he _loved _her, and always wanted to protect her.

His thoughts were interrupted when Krystal spoke. "Where are we going for vacation?" She said as she walked up behind Fox's chair and leaned over the back. Her head was right above his so she put her chin on his head and sighed. Fox was very startled by her actions and fell halfway out of his chair. Krystal laughed at him as he got back into his chair.

"What?" Fox said confused

"You're pretty funny, you know that Fox?" She said.

Fox was now blushing so hard he thought his whole body was red. Fox the stood up and faced her. He couldn't help be feel happy when he was staring into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well…" he finally stated, "I'm going to talk to Peppy and try and arrange a vacation"

"Really!" Krystal screamed "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said with joy as she ran up to Fox and hugged him. Fox was again startled by her affection, but this time, he returned it.

"You're welcome." Was all he said in return. Once he broke the embrace they just kind of looked at each other. Fox scratched the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous among his friends.

"Well, say "hi" to Peppy for me." She said as she started to walk past him she then stopped next to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then walked out of the door, not looking back at all. Fox turned to watch her leave, his mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide, and his face as red as ever. It took him a few minutes to realize what happened, but after he did, he felt good about it and went to make plans for the team's vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 "A Spark To Kindle The Fire"

As the next morning finally came, everyone was up early doing their regular routines. Slippy was checking on the arwings, Falco was doing target practice, and fox was working out. However the lone female of the group was trying to figure out why her shower wasn't working.

"ROB!" she yelled

"Yes Krystal." He replied in his monotone voice.

"Scan to see if there is a problem with the water pipes to my quarters"

"Affirmative, scan will last approximately 10.89 seconds. There seems to be a broken pipe, so the water has stopped flowing to your room. All other rooms are fully operational.

"Great." Krystal said, obviously annoyed about her current dilemma. However she the realized that ROB had said everybody else's shower worked fine. She thought about it for a second. Couldn't use Falco's, could use Slippy's but it didn't feel right. That left only Fox's shower available.

"_Oh well, it is my only option. I'm sure he won't mind." She thought to herself. _She then grabbed a towel and headed off to Fox's quarters.

OOO

Fox decided his training was done for know and when he caught a whiff of himself, he was sure of it.

"Man, I smell terrible." He said aloud. Though he couldn't really hear himself over his iPod. He sauntered backed to his room and mentally smacked himself for leaving the bathroom light on. However he couldn't hear the shower over his iPod. He grabbed his towel and stripped down to his boxers, iPod still on. He walked into the bathroom, where a certain blue vixen was just stepping out of the shower. Fox barged into his bathroom and he and Krystal locked eyes and froze. Fox tried to look away, but was struggling to look away from the wet, nude vixen. Once he finally did, he tore out his earphones and looked on the ground. Krystal had now covered herself with a towel and walked up to Fox. She lifted up his head and spoke softly to him.

"I'm so sorry Fox. I should've told you. My shower is broken and I thought yours was the best choice. I'm so sorry…"

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Fox began "I didn't knock and I…I…uhh..didn't immediately look away." Fox closed his eyes expecting to be slapped across the face, but instead received a hug and heard one of his favorite sounds; Krystal's laugh.

"I can't blame you." Krystal said. "You don't have to be a telepath to see that you like me. But what you may not know is that I like you to Fox. You are strong, but caring at the same time. Now I should get out of here before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea."

"K-Krystal..I…I'm so ..so s-sorry…"

"I know Fox, but be real for a second, both you and I know you like what you saw." She said seductively.

"Wha-I..uhh.. Didn't…" his words were silenced by Krystal's finger pressed against his lips.

"Shh" she said "I'll see ya later Fox." After that she kissed him of the cheek and left the bathroom.

Fox was once again dumbstruck by Krystal's affection towards him. As he was showering, he thought about what Krystal had said. She liked him too? What was he going to do when he saw her later? After getting out of the shower and got dressed, he called his team to the bridge and announced that they would be having a vacation. He told them they would be staying at Corneria Towers. And had the four penthouse rooms. They all cheered in unison. After making the announcement, Falco and Slippy went to pack. Fox had thought Krystal had left but she hadn't, and Fox went over on the couch and laid down, and closed his eyes. Thirty seconds later he felt a presence on top of him. His eyes bolted open, only to find two clear blue eyes staring back at him. Krystal was laying on top of him with her head propped of on her hands. Fox, who was now blushing a bright red, was doing his best to keep from blushing and to keep his "reaction" under control.

"What's up Fox?" She asked

"Nothing really," He said weakly

"Don't tell me that the great Fox McCloud is scared to talk to girls!" she said

Fox just shook his head and looked away.

"Fox," she said,

"Yes?"

"D-do you like me?" she winced after saying in almost as if the answer would hurt her

"Of course, you are a great friend and teammate." He said

"I meant as something more" She replied

"I guess. I never really pictured us together." He fumbled for more word to say.

"Well I have liked you since the day I met you on Sauria" She said to him.

"Krystal…" he sighed, "I do like you, but I tried to hide it because I wasn't sure if you like me."

Krystal finally got off of him and Fox sat up straight.

"Well," she started with a seductive grin "If you lucky, you may get a better look at what you saw earlier when we're on vacation." she teased seductively, and with that, she left him alone and went to her room.

Fox just sat there, jaw dropped and blushing a bright red. He didn't believe what had just happened. He was now definitely looking forward to this trip.

OOO

"ROB. How much longer until we reach Corneria?" Fox asked the robot.

"Approximately 20 minutes 23.5 seconds" he replied.

Fox walked over to the ship's PA system and called out, "Attention team, we will be landing in 20 minutes, please be prepared, thank you!"

As they landed, they were greeted by General Peppy, and saw hundreds of people standing behind barricades screaming out to them.

"Welcome back Star Fox" Peppy said with a salute

"Good to be back sir." Fox replied with his own salute, his team also saluting him.

"Come on Fox, your limo is over there." He said as he pointed to a big black limo.

"Woah" Slippy said

"This is for us?" Krystal

"You bet miss" Peppy said with a small laugh.

"Well let's go already!" Falco said making his way towards the limo.

The others followed Falco to the limo, waving to all the screaming fans and reporters.

Fox didn't really like all the attention, but Falco LOVED it. The finally made it to the limo and got in.

"Ahh. Team Starfox, Where are you off to today?" the chauffer asked

"Corneria Towers please." Fox said

"Alright then." The chauffer said


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 "It's a Date!"

Once they arrived, they all looked up at the sheer size of the building. It was ridiculously tall. They all entered the building and went to the front desk where a female white cat was waiting for them.

"Oh my" she said "If it isn't the Starfox team. General Peppy made arrangements for you in advance. He rented out two penthouse suites and the honeymoon suite." She read from the computer in front of her. Fox was listening to her and then snapped at her insisting there was a mistake.

"I believe there should be a fourth room miss." Fox said

"I'm sorry Mr. McCloud but there are only three rooms rented out." She then handed Falco and Slippy their room keys and they both took off.

"You can go look around if you want Krys." Fox said

"I didn't get a room yet though" she said

"Oh Mr. McCloud, there is a letter here from general Peppy for you" the cat said as she handed hi m a piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Fox,_

_I hope you like the hotel. I hope you all like your rooms. I am the one responsible for setting them up and I'm sure there won't be any problems. You can order room service whenever and use the pool whenever. Have fun and I will see you soon_

_Peppy_

_P.S. Be gentle with Krystal, you wouldn't want to bruise a rose like that. Hahahaha._

"_That sly bastard" Fox thought as he put the letter in his pocket._

"May I have the room key now." Asked Fox

"Certainly." The cat said handing him two keys

Fox told Krystal to follow him as they got into the elevator.

"Krystal, you take the Honeymoon Suite all to yourself, I'll look for another room on a lower level."

"All other rooms are booked." Krystal replied

"How could you know?" Fox asked

"I'm a telepath, remember? I read that cat's mind and she was worried that you would ask for another room and she would have to turn down the great Fox McCloud." Krystal said

"Well looks like I will share a room with Falco or Slip then." Fox said

"No way, you are gonna share a room with me. Got that?"

"I-I uhh I can't share a room with you Krystal. It wouldn't be right." Fox said

"Well let's look at your other options, Falco is probably going to be bringing girls home and Slippy snores louder that the Great Fox's turbo engines!" The both laughed at that only to have their laughter interrupted by a small 'ding' and the opening of the door.

"Ladies first" Fox said as his hand pointed to the hallway

"Such a gentleman" Krystal said, playing along. They got to their room only to notice that Falco and Slippy were three floors above them.

"Ohh well" Krystal sighed, "it's just you and me Fox"

Fox tossed his jacket on the bed and walked around the room. The room was nice, nice carpet, painting, huge bed, large bathtub. Fox knew what happened in this type of room, but they weren't married, heck they weren't even dating. Fox told Krystal he was going to check out the rest of the hotel and left. Krystal then walked over to his jacket and dug out the note from earlier. As she read it, she couldn't help but blush slightly. Peppy had pulled a fast one on her and Fox. She then thought about what Fox must have thought upon reading it.

Fox was walking through the hotel thinking. He was thinking about Krystal, and he always seemed to be thinking about her. _"Why can't I do it!" he thought! "Ask her out you wuss" he yelled at himself_. He decided now would have to be the time to do it. He was wondering where and how he should do it. After a little while he decided he would go back to his room and talk with Krystal and maybe lead up to the question.

OOO

In the Honeymoon Suite, Krystal was laying on the bed, watching T.V. It was a documentary about the Starfox team and its members. Krystal was very interested when it started talking about Fox. It talked about his past missions and then Krystal was completely blown away by the next segment. It started off talking about Fox's mission on Sauria when he had saved her, and a bit later, the show was asking about the possibility of Fox and Krystal being together.

Meanwhile Fox was turning the corner and approaching his room. As he opened the door he heard Krystal yell form the other room.

"Together!" she yelled, unaware that Fox had returned. "We aren't together, at least not yet!" Krystal yelled at the TV. She then saw Fox and quickly turned off the TV.

"Who isn't together and what were you watching" Fox said suspiciously.

"Ohh it was nothing" Kystal lied.

"Oh okay then." Fox said as he was walking past the bed. He then quickly lashed out for the remote and turned on the TV. After watching for merely 30 seconds he turned to Krystal only to see her blushing and looking away from him.

"This is nothing?" Fox asked, "So who isn't together yet?"

"Us" Krystal mumbled. "There are rumors that you and I are together."

"I know" Fox said, "and that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?"

"Krystal…" he began, "I have always enjoyed working with you, and being around you, and I was kinda wondering…if… ya know… you and I could…..uhhh.."

"Go on a date?" Krystal said

Fox blushed so hard his whole face was red. "Yeah" he said softly, "a date."

"Of course Fox I would love to!" Krystal said happily as she threw her arms around him

"Alright then, I know a great place for dinner we can go to." Fox said

"Okay Fox. I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 "A Kiss Gets the Ball Rolling"

The time was almost near. Fox was getting ready for his night with Krystal and he wanted everything to be perfect. He wore a pair of black jeans with a black long sleeve dress shirt. He sat on the bed, waiting for his date to finish getting dressed. She finally came out and made Fox's jaw drop to the floor.

"Wow." Was the only thing he could say at the moment. Krystal blushed and let out a girlish giggle, and then twirled for Fox. She was wearing a silver dress that almost went to her knees, and silver heeled open-pawed shoes. She also had painted her claws a silvery color.

"Beautiful", "Handsome" One another said. They both laughed and blushed at each other.

"Well are you ready to go?" Fox asked

"I sure am. Thank you for asking me out Fox."

"Thank you for agreeing to go" Fox said

They started out of their room together. Fox felt her hand slip into his so he held it tightly. Apparently, they each wanted to thank each other a bit more so they each turned to kiss each other on the cheek. However as fate would have it, they tried it at the same time, they both turned to one another, eyes closed, and their lips met. Immediately, they both pulled back and opened their eyes. They were both blushing very hard.

"Krys..I-I'm s-so sorry." Fox said

"No Fox that was my fault." She said

"It's just I wanted to give you a kiss on the cheek and then you turned to me and well,… you know…"

"Actually I was going to kiss you on the cheek to." She said with a giggle. "Although I liked that a lot better"

"Me too." Fox said

"So let's do it again"

Before Fox could process what was happening, Krystal had pushed him against the wall and brought her lips to his. Fox then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He felt something pushing at his lips and he could only guess it was Krystal's tongue. He let it slip into his mouth and it went all over his mouth. Not to be outdone by this, Fox's own tongue plunged into Krystal's mouth and began to investigate this new place. After what seemed to be years, Krystal broke the kiss.

"Wow" Fox said as he looked at her

"I'm sorry Fox, I couldn't control myself. All these feelings I have for you that have been bottled up have just been released, and"

"Hey," Fox interrupted putting his fingers under her chin and lifting it up. "That was perfect." He said as he kissed her once more, but shorter. He then broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Now," he said, "we have a dinner to get to.

OOO

Fox and Krystal were re-entering the hotel after a lovely evening having dinner, talking, and driving around town. They got up to the hallway in which their room was located. Just as they were about to enter the room Krystal stopped to say something.

"Fox, thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me tonight. I wish there was a way I could repay you."

"There is. How about we do it again sometime." He said as he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Sure. But I was thinking, if you wanted to, why not go somewhere where we could be a little more, alone?"

"What did you have in mind Krys?"

"Sauria"

"Well I guess. Wanna leave tomorrow morning?"

"Of course. You're the best Fox" she said before kissing him on the lips.

They entered the room and both dug into their suitcases for their sleepwear.

Krystal went into the large bathroom, while Fox decided he could change in the room.

Fox stripped down into his boxers and threw on a pair of gray sleep shorts. Krystal came out in a small white sleep gown that didn't even reach her knees. Fox couldn't help but admire her. He then turned and took one of the blankets off of the bed and dragged it over to the couch.

"What are you doing mister?" Krystal asked

"I'm trying to go to sleep." Fox said as he started

"The bed's right here…" Krystal said pointing to the bed

"Yeah, that's where you sleep, and I'm sleeping here." Fox said pointing to the couch

"C'mon. You can't really sleep on that."

"Well the floor is my only other option, and the couch seemed better than the floor." Fox sighed

"Get up Fox. Come sleep with me." Krystal said, blushing a light purple

Fox got on his feet and scratched the back of his head. With all the lights off, the only light in the room was the moonlight through the window.

"K-Krystal, I..I..I can't do that. I don't know.." His words were interrupted by a pair of lips against his. The kiss quickly turned into a passionate one as Fox then swept her off of her feet and carried her bridal style to the bed.

"heheheh." Krystal giggled girlishly. "Where did that come from Fox?"

"I don't know, but I'm really tired." Fox said as he got into bed

"Get some sleep. We are gonna need energy for Sauria." Krystal said with a wink

"What do you mean?" Fox questioned

"You will just have to wait."

A few minutes passed and Fox thought Krystal was asleep. However he discovered he was wrong when she rolled over and looked at him.

"Can't sleep?" Fox asked

"No, I guess I never really fall asleep until is really late"

"Me too."

"Fox," Krystal began, "Thank you for everything you have done for me"

"No problem Krys, that's what friends are for."

"I know Fox, b-but I.. I wanna be more than friends." Krystal said closing her eyes

"Well I'm you want that?"

"Why is that Fox?"

"Because I love you Krystal."

"I.. I love you to Fox."

Fox couldn't believe he had just said that but he didn't think about it as he leaned in and kissed her. Once he broke this kiss the both looked at each other and said goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 "Together on Sauria"

Fox was the first to wake up the next morning. His muzzled into the back of Krystal's neck. He exhaled a large breath through his nose into her neck.

"Ooohhhh." She moaned with delight.

"Sorry for waking you Krys."

"It's okay, I could get used to waking up to you." She said as she faced him with a smile

"Likewise. When do you want to leave for Sauria.?"

"Not just yet." She said with a yawn as she wrapped her arms around his muscular chest.

OOO

It was now nearly noon so the two foxes had decided to get up and pack for Sauria. After showering and fully packing, the two foxes departed their hotel room and went to the lobby. Once outside, Fox noticed something he had seen way too many times; a fan mob.

"Look! There he is!" one girl shouted

All of a sudden, screams and yells could be heard as hundreds of girls and even a few guys began stampeding towards Fox.

"Krystal." Fox said calmly, taking her hand in his.

"Yes…?" She replied calmly, noticing what he was looking at

"Run." He said just as calmly as before

And so Fox led her off into the streets of Corneria. He knew the streets better than her, so she held his hand tightly and kept up with him. After running for about 10 minutes the two foxes saw a familiar blue avian, Falco. Falco was walking towards them with a coffee in hand. He saw the mob and dropped his coffee. Fox decided to have a little fun with his friend.

"LOOK EVERYONE IT'S FALCO LOMBARDI!" Fox yelled as loud as he could. He could hear even more screams after he said that.

Falco glared at Fox. "I hate you." He said.

"You better run Falco." Krystal said, jokingly.

Falco took off down another street, and Fox was happy to see nearly half of the mob went after Falco.

"What are they after?" Krystal asked, still right behind Fox.

"Me I guess." Fox said

"What do you mean?"

"Autographs, pictures, hugs, kisses." He said, saying the last item a bit quieter than the others.

"I might have an idea." Krystal said

"Well what is it?"

"Would they be disappointed if Fox had a girlfriend already?"

"Yeah probably. What's your idea though."

"This." She said as she stopped dead in her tracks. She spun him around and brought him into a passionate kiss. Fox realized what she was up to and returned the passion and love. The mob stopped; not slowed down, it stopped dead. A few flashes went off and a few whistles were heard. Once the kiss was broken Fox grabbed her arm again and took off towards the Corneria Docking Bay. Seeing that they were no longer being pursued, the two foxes stopped to catch their breath.

"Well, *pant*, phew… did you like my idea?" Krystal said with a huge grin

"Well it worked, *pant* didn't it?" Fox said with an equally as big grin

Krystal couldn't help herself as she went up to Fox and kissed him again.

"Well," Fox said, breaking the kiss for air, "I guess that makes you my girlfriend." He said, kissing her again.

"And you, my boyfriend," She said after breaking the kiss.

The two walked to the docking station and eventually got the Great Fox II. They were lucky enough that they could launch their arwings without launching or even undocking the Great Fox II. When they got to the hangar, Fox asked Krystal if she was ready, and she said she was. The two foxes launched into the atmosphere.

OOO

In space, Fox couldn't help but stare at Krystal. He thought about how lucky he was to have her. They were nearing their destination, so Fox wanted to ask where she wanted to go. Krystal at the time was lost in thought and was slightly startled when a holographic screen popped up in front of her.

"Jeez Fox, you scared me half to death!" She exclaimed.

"Hahahahah." Fox laughed, barely able to stop.

"That's not funny!" she said in a shrill voice

"For me it is!"

"ughhh. Boys and their sense of humor."

"Okay. Haha, okay I'm done." Fox said smiling, doing his best to suppress his laughter.

"So what do you want to ask?"

"Where would you like to land?"

"Well I was thinking Cape Claw, I never got to go there, you know, since I was trapped and all."

"Well it's beautiful, very blue, calm, comforting, and welcoming. Just like you…"

"Ohh Fox." She sighed, "That's so sweet" she said girlishly.

"Yeah, but the place is truly amazing."

"The war-hardened mercenary Fox McCloud shows his soft side huh?"

"Well…I guess."

Krystal giggled at this. She never would've guessed Fox had a soft side. They landed on the shores of Cape Claw. Krystal got out to examine the new scenery.

"Wow." She said, obviously astonished at the new sight. "You were right Fox."

"Am I ever wrong?" He said with a grin

She punched him in the shoulder.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Fox suggested

"Sure." Krystal said as she took off her shirt. To Fox's surprise she wasn't wearing a bra, but she wasn't naked either. She instead was wearing a revealing light green bikini top.

"You certainly came prepared." Fox said, admiring the top half of Krystal.

She then pulled her pants off, and as some may have guessed, there was a matching light green bikini bottom piece under her pants.

Fox took off his shirt and was ready to go since he had his favorite pair of board shorts on.

"Last one in makes dinner!" Krystal said as she sprinted towards the blue waves.

Fox took off after her into the water. She won though.

After an hour or so of swimming and splashing, the two decided to rest of the shore. Fox laid on the sand as Krystal walked up to him and laid down right next to him, her head on his chest. Krystal thought this moment couldn't get any better.

"_This is by far the greatest moment ever." She thought "the only way this could be better is if… no, Fox would never, not here, would he? Even if I ask, what if he says no? that would be so awkward."_

She then remembered something that Falco had once said. Something worth remembering, "_Krystal you sometimes have to gamble if you want the best outcome."_

Krystal decided she would go for it. She got up on her knees and trapped fox between them.

"What's up?" Fox asked

"I was just thinking of a way to make this better"

"How?" He asked

"Like this." She said before partially untying the knot keeping her top on

"That's definitely better" Fox said with a grin as he got up, picking her up and putting her on her feet.

"_Yes!" She thought "Perfect!"_

"C'mon Fox" She said turning away from him and throwing her top over her shoulder. She them turned only her head to him and asked, "How bad do you want me?" And with those words, she took off down the beach. Fox started chasing after her, hoping not to waste to much energy, he would probably need it once he caught her.


End file.
